Angel or Demon
by heinz246
Summary: This is a story where Seto Kiaba is looking for his brother Mokuba and while trying to find him, he is greeted by a person who he may or may not trust in the long run.


I was working in my office when I got the call. It seems that my little brother never came to school again. So as I tried to call him on the cell I gave him so I can get a hold of him and any time, he never answered. That got my a little nerves, I mean I was a bit curious about why Mokuba not answering, he must think I would be mad at him for not going to class. I head home and try to see if he is in his room and sleeping like last time, but he was not there and that got me a little scared. I walked around the mansion to look for him, but no trace of him anywhere. I called his friends asking if they knew where he was, but they said they have not seen him scenes yesterday.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ few days past ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was going out of my mind trying to find you, Mokuba, no ransom calls, no death threats if I don't give up Kiaba Corp. no one has seen you from that day when I looked into your room and came by your bed and pushed your hair out of your forehead to give it a kiss on it, wish that you had a nice day at school and going to school. I was going to surprise you, by going to your soccer game with Joey. Joey was so happy to know that I was going, but to my luck I got called in to work on something that a person in the office made a mistake and the only one who knew how to fix it was me. So I told Joey to go without me and he got mad and told me off and walked away, I sent out news about you disappearing and left a reward, but so far no one has found you.

As I was in my office my laptop went weird and the keys started to type on their own, **(**A/N man who must have scared the shit out of him XD**)** and on the screen was a message saying where I could find you.  
>The message said: If you want to know what happened to Mokuba, go to your house and to your room, you will find him and then you and I shall meet. And let me tell you Seto Kiaba, that if you show anyone this, or tell anyone you will never see your little brother again.<br>I went home as the message said and to my room….. There you were lying on my floor cold and blue like you were dead and I came running to you hoping that you were alive and that I can hear you speak.  
>"Mokuba! Mokuba speak to me, please! Please Mokuba!" I yelled as I got to him and held him in my arms, he was cold to the touch and as I sank to the floor thinking that you were dead, I heard a voice.<br>"He's not dead, just not alive either. His soul is out of his body and in limbo now." Said a voice from behind me and I turned around to see it's a girl with tri color hair.

"Who are you? What happened to my brother?" I demanded her for the answer.

"I did it, and I won't give him back until you find the one who killed me." The girl said with tri color hair.

"What's your name? Why did you do this to him, he's only 12." I said still holding Mokuba in my arms silently praying that this was all but a bad dream and that Mokuba was in his room, sleeping or playing his video games again instead of sleeping.

"My name is Yugi, and I did it so that you could help me." Yugi said as she came close to us and sat down on her knees.

"Yugi, why do you need my help? And why do you need me to help find the one who killed you, don't you know who did it?" I asked her as she put a hand on Mokuba.

"I don't know who killed me, but I know some things about the person who did kill me, and I have a deal with you. If you can find the one who killed me and my true love finds my body I can be free and alive again, and I'll give you Mokuba back." Yugi said as Mokuba's body started to move and his body temp. was going back to normal.

"Seto? Where, where am I?" Mokuba asked as he hugged his older brother around the neck feeling scared out of his mind.

"Seto, I am a loving person. I give you back Mokuba for now, but if you don't find who killed me and my true love don't find my body, I will take Mokuba's soul and you well be alone for the rest of your life." Yugi said as she walked to my window and vanished into the night.

After Yugi left I grabbed Mokuba and put him in my bed and we slept together for the night, well Mokuba did I stayed up watching him, just to make sure he was still alive. The next day was Saturday and I took the day off from work and I was talking with Mokuba about what happened.

"Seto you would never believe it. Yugi is such a sweet girl who is confused about herself now; she never meant to hurt me. You see she told me what happened to her. Let me tell you the story." Mokuba said as he remembered what happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASH BACK~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
>It was a few days ago when Mokuba found a girl with tri color hair walking around in the rain looking for someone.<p>

"Hi, do you want to stand under my umbrella?" I asked the girl who looked like she was a drowned cat.

"You can see me? And sure I would love too." The girl said as she came near me and was under my umbrella.

"Yeah I can see ya, and why would I not? What is your name? My name is Mokuba." I said trying to remember to use my manners.

"My name is Yugi and Mokuba?" Yugi said to me looking at me with sure sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked her, seeing how tears were falling down her checks.

"Please, you have to help me. I was killed and I need your help, no one seems to see me but you." Yugi said as she hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Yugi, you were killed?! But how and why do need me? And can you come with me then?" I asked her as the limbo came to a stop in front of the school and we both left to get inside.  
>Later that day I found out that Yugi was killed on her 16th birthday and that her true love was going to ask her out and someone close to her killed her. As far as she knew it was someone close to her and stabbed her in the back. I felt bad for her and as the time went on I started to feel weird and the next thing I knew was Yugi said a spell and everything went black and I was floating in something that was so weird.<p> 


End file.
